Life is a Messed up Ride
by nightworldbyanyothername
Summary: Max and Fang have had a thing going on for years but both too shy to admit their feeling to each other. But what happens when life hits and everything seems to be going against them both, pulling them apart? Bad summary. All human, plz read! uniqueness!
1. As things are

Life is a Messed up Ride

Summary: Max and Fang have had a thing going on for years but both too shy to admit their feeling to each other. But what happens when life hits and everything seems to be going against them both, pulling them apart? Bad summary. All human, plz read!

**A/N: Thank you for wanting to read this story!! I like writing all human max fic's cause having too many winged kids makes it so unoriginal. I hope you enjoy. Im just trying to see if I can get an idea of a good story!!!**

Chapter one:

As things are

Max POV

As I walk up to the school, arriving early, I see only a few people walking around. Really? I mean, who likes getting to school early. The only reason I was there was because my best friend Nudge texted me saying to get to school. She was forced to get there early and now was "going to die without anyone to talk to!!!"

I reached the bench she was sitting at and realized she wasn't alone. I was so caught up on thinking about everything that happened last night that I hadn't realized what tall dark and mysterious figure was sitting at the end of the bench.

Fang.

I have had a crush on him for years but why would a jock like me? He's captain of the basketball team and he's popular AND just about the hottest thing I have ever seen. Not even my boyfriend could match his hotness.

I know what you are all probably thinking. "Why do you have a boyfriend if you love Fang?" Well… I don't LOVE Fang. I just like him. And as for why, it's because he asked me out after my volley ball practice. I mean sure, I was wearing spandex when he had asked me out but unlike every other boy in the gym, he wasn't staring at my ass.

His name is Nick. He's on Fang's basketball team and yea, he is hot and nice and sweet and sorta popular. But he isn't pigheaded. Not that Fang isn't. But Nick is just easier to talk to.

I still love-

"MAX! You're here!! A little late though." Nudge exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts.

"What do you mean im late? We still have like, 30 minutes til school starts!"

"Yea but Fang is here. He is really good company! He doesn't talk much but he is such a good listener and he's really nice to. Plus he doesn't cover my mouth in the middle-" I shut her off by simply placing my hand over her mouth.

"Why do you always cut me off?! I was just telling you how I hated that!" She screamed.

"No you didn't," I replied "you were just saying how HE doesn't do that." Put extra emphasis on the HE.

"Uhh . . . I should go since uh . . . your friend has arrived" Fang injected.

See? He's so popular he can't even remember my name. Even though I AM dating his best friend.

Fang POV

"Uhh . . . I should go since uh . . . your friend has arrived." I said as I swiftly stood up and walked away from Nudge and Max.

Max.

I love her deeply. Not that I could or would ever tell her that, or anyone else for that matter. I first realized I liked her three years ago when she walked into history, late again. I never noticed her before that I guess. She looked like a new person to me. Like I had never seen her before. She was explaining to Mr. Alfaro about how she had been trying to help a mother try to get her son unstuck from a bush in which the son had ridden his bike into. After that she said she had to go to the hospital to make sure the little boy had made it all right and wasn't badly hurt but that he had fractured his ankle.

Of course he didn't believe Max and instead sent her to the back of the room to sit next to my best friend Nick.

That's when I started to have feelings for her.

I looked back the couple yards to where I left Nudge and Max. Now Nudge was fake puking as Max and Nick made out. And dare I say it, it looked passionate.

_Some best friend he is._ I thought to myself.

She was smiling against his lips and as they tore apart, foreheads together, they talked and stared into each other's eyes. Almost as if no one else existed. Almost as if I didn't exist.

I love her. And I will get her to love me back. One way or another.

**A/N: Wu did you think? I wont update until I at least get 4 reviews. I know I suck as a writer but maybe? Or possibly cud you guys plz tell me wut you think? I want to know if this story is a keeper or not. And remember.. this is more of a intro chapter. Thank you for reading this!!! Byby!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	2. I love you Nick!

**A/N:I don't really have anything to say today.**

Chapter two:

I love you Nick!

Max POV

As Fang leaves, Nick comes into view. I wave at him as he sprints over to hug me.

"I missed you over the weekend" He said, with his arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"I missed you too. How did your games go?"

"We won all of them. Piece of cake!" He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

Now with us, we stay kissing for what seems like forever to us. We got used to it considering we have been going out for 1 year and a half.

We stayed kissing for, like I said, what seemed like forever. I did like him. I truly did. He is the best boyfriend I have ever had.

He held onto me tighter and I smiled against his lips. We broke apart but had our foreheads pressed together.

"Why are you smiling?" Nick asked staring deep into my eyes.

"Because I love you," I answered.

He grinned. "You do? Well that's great. 'Cause I love you too."

We kissed once more and then walked into the huge High school, him with his hand still wrapped around my waist and me with my hand around his back.

Nick POV

I felt her smile against my lips as I hugged her tighter. We stopped kissing but still pressed closely together. "Why are you smiling?" I asked while I gazed deeply into those big brown eyes of my beautiful girlfriend.

"Because I love you,"

I knew she loved me. We have said that to each other multiple times now.

"You do? Well that's great. 'Cause I love you too." I answered back smoothly.

She let out a little giggle that I doubt she even noticed herself. We kissed again and walked into our Oh so familiar High school.

That is when we noticed Fang, My best friend since third grade, standing next to the door eyeing us.

Max POV

If Fang cant even remember my name then I don't know why he should be a loud to spy on me and Nick?

_What does he want from us!?_

"Hey Nick," Fang said. "And you are Max right?"

"Yea, this is Max. Can you try to remember her name? She's been my girlfriend for a year and a half now. I think it is about time you learned her name." Nick said. He was beginning to get mad I cud tell.

In my sweetest voice I said, "Nicky, you don't need to go off like that. He is your best friend. And I don't mind." _Yes I do mind actually._

"No Max, I think it is about time he gets your name right, if it doesn't bother you then it sure as hell bothers me." Nick said in a stern voice.

I did the only thing I could think of. "I love you." I said then pulled him into a kiss. Okay, so maybe this was all an act just to show off in front of Fang, but neither of them knew that and Nick was just about the best kisser I knew. Even though I haven't kissed a lot of guys . . .

But he was still the best. I pushed us a part just a little bit, just enough to say, "Please can you drop that subject?" I bated my eyelashes. And yes, I was acting out of character but I had to. It was required for this moment. Usually im obnoxious, loud, and sarcastic, but even the invincible, indestructible, incredible Maximum Ride could act sweet and innocent when needed. And trust me, the innocent part was extremely hard to pull off.

He agreed and we both continued walking with Fang tailing behind us.

Fang POV

_I am going to rip that sorry bastards head off! How could she kiss him in front of me! Hes a jerk for kissing her back! No he's worse than that- _

Why was I talking to myself? Was I really that upset? Yes, I was. - _ - Today is gonna suck isn't it?

I pondered that question as I headed off to my next class.

I stopped at my locker, all the way down the hall from Max and Nick's.

Iggy was at his locker which was placed exactly beside mine. I said hi and he greeted me back. Iggy was on the team too, which means we have come to be great friends.

"Hey Ig," I said walking up to him and starting to dial in my lock number.

"Hey, great games on Saturday! We rocked! I can't believe we won every single game!" He said excitedly. Iggy was one to talk. Not as much as Nudge but definitely not as little as I usually do.

"Yea, that was pretty great. I took all of the books I would need for my next class, Language arts, and then just stood there, staring at the one thing that could make my whole life.

_Max._

Nick POV

I don't know what had come over me when we had saw Fang. I have no clue why I had gotten so mad at him. _Why would I even care? My life is great right now. I have the best girlfriend in the world and our relationship is flawless. I am on one of the top rated basket ball teams there is. And school has just begun… wait… that last thing is a bad thing… ugh!_

_Wow… why am I talking to myself?_

Max and I were now walking into our next class which we luckily had together. Fang and Iggy were both in that class too. We took a seat just as the bell started to ring.

"I see we aren't wasting any time now are we, Ms. Ride?"

"Uhh.. I was on time wasn't I?" She replied more snidely than necessary.

Mr. Ragsdale rolled his eyes and sighed, not even bothering to reply.

Fang stalked in with the teacher back facing him so he didn't notice his tardy.

He took, out of all the seats, the one right next to Max.

Max POV

As Fang sat next to me, my heart jumped. There wasn't anything worse than that. I love Nick, not Fang. If Fang can't remember my name then why should I still pretend that I like him?

**A/N: Okay. This is the second chapter. I know it probably suck but what ever! I am writing this before I go to school so I am kinda rushed. I hope you liked it. Plz read and review! And I wont update til I get 4 reviews, story alerts, or favorite story notifications! **

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	3. Finally Lunch!

**A/N: I wrote this in class on Wednesday so if it is kinda weird then blame my teachers because they kept distracting me about learning and what-not. So the bottom line, blame teachers.**

**I really have nothing else to say. So I guess I'll let you read now! **

Chapter three:

Finally Lunch!

Max POV

Language arts went by in a breeze. So did history and math and even choir. Now onto my personal favorite part of the day . . . LUNCH!!! It's food! How can you ignore food!? Usually kids say that school's food is disgusting but here, you could get just about the best food in town! Okay, well maybe not. But it is pretty good.

As I walked in to the lunchroom and sat down with my plate loaded with delicious food, Nudge ran up to me, almost causing my skillfully stacked plate.

"OMG MAX, GUESS WHAT!!! WE ARE HAVING A DANCE!!! Our first one of the year! I can't believe it! This is going to be so much fun! Me and Angel HAVE to go shopping at the mall! We can find all these pretty dresses and shoes! OMG!!! SHOE SHOP-" I had stopped her with the placement of my hand.

"That's great Nudge. I am going to finish my lunch now. I finally took my seat and prepared to gorge myself with this fabulous meal but then I was attacked by a finger to the side. I exploded with laughter for that is my only weak spot.

I almost fell backwards off of the lunchroom benches but gladly strong muscled arms got me and the same person gave me a kiss on the forehead. Now, can you guess who that was? . . . Well if you guessed Fang then you are utterly incorrect. It was Nick! He helped me sit straight up at the table, once again facing my food.

He laughed as he took the seat next to mine.

"Where's your food?" I asked, eyeing the place in front of him where a plate normally would be.

"Forgot my wallet at home." He said glumly.

I got up, got another fork, and passed it to him. So I have this rule that states: _No sharing food. Only steal it. _But I guess this rule can bend for him.

He smiled and waited for me to start eating. As I chewed a mouthful of salad, he kissed me on the cheek. I felt my heart race and my face blush.

He grinned such a huge grin that I didn't think his mouth could even open that wide.

I heard something that sounded almost as if it was a growl. I looked over to where the noise was and it was Lissa. She was kissing Fang. I major, out of the ordinary, sloppy, make-out session. To be honest, Im glad I wasn't her, cause that looks just plain gross.

I was jealous though. Why did they get to kiss like that while Im sitting here with nothing to do but blush. So I did what my brilliant Max brain came up with. I turned back around and looked at Nick who was still gazing at the kiss fest going on between Lissa and Fang. I tugged on his shirt and brought his lips to mine. I sat there thinking multiple things.

How good of a kisser Nick was

How I wish Fang would kiss me

How good of a kisser Nick was

And how much I loved Nick and Fang both.

I loved them both the same amount but what put Fang above Nick was there was something pulling me towards him. But I couldn't figure out what.

OH, but did I mention how good of a kisser Nick was?

*Sigh* Then I remembered I was In the middle of something. I opened my eyes to find we were still mouth to mouth. It was getting a little boring and apparently he thought so too so he tried to deepen the kiss . . . and it worked too.

I pulled us apart for a good twenty seconds, just enough time to whisper "I love you" into his ear and for him to reply "I love you more" and then we got back to our kissing scene. But that only lasted until Fang broke in.

"Must you make out in front of all of us while we are eating?" Fang said.

"Yea, like your one to talk." I replied snidely.

He glared, I glared.

He raised an eyebrow, and I continued glaring.

He glared again and I looked away and kissed Nick once again before resumed my eating as Nick stole off my plate… it is still called stealing even if I offer you my food.

Next was Gym. And it just so happens that Fang and Nick have that class too. In fact, Fang, Nick, Iggy, and I all have the same classes… Wut a coincidence.

**A/N: And I would just like to say that Nick was put there to sorta annoy you guys. You will get ur revenge on one of these chapters. But you don't know when. :D**

**5 more reviews or favorites or story alerts and ill update!!!**


	4. Sports Always End up the Same

**A/N: Lets get straight to the story. **

Chapter 4:

Sports always end up the same

Fang POV

As some people would put it, I 'stalked' off to class. Gym was next on my agenda. We had just finished playing volleyball (Max's sport) and now we are onto Basketball! (My sport) I know im gonna win every game and since Mrs. Ordonez doesn't like us wasting time, she will tell us what we are doing and send us off to the courts.

To begin with, we are supposed to come out of the locker rooms in our gym shirt and shorts and wait in the gym until Mrs. O comes in.

"Alright kids, today we are playing basketball. This is like a normal game but you will be playing two on two. You may pick your own partner and you may choose your opponents. I will be checking in on you all at some point. First team to 10 wins. You may now get up and begin your games."

As soon as she ended I got up and walked over to where Iggy was. "Ig, are we partners?"

"I guess so. But I was going to go with Nudge." Nudge and Iggy are siblings and they are really close too. Even though they look nothing alike, they are still related.

"Oh, well looks like Nudge is already takin' by Ella. So what? Is it us two or not?"

"Sure." Was his simple reply.

And of course Max was with lover boy.

Max POV

Nick and I were partners of course. I would have gone with Nudge but she was with Ella and Nick all but begged me in a little kidish way for me to be on his tem.

Our first match was against Ella and Nudge since they asked us.

That was an easy win. Nudge screamed everytime the ball was passed to her and Ella freaked out when she caught the ball and it broke one of her nails. Score: 0-10

Next game was us against Rhea and her best guy friend, whos name escapes me.

We won that too. 3-10

Next, and last one for today, was us against Fang and Iggy.

As we started the game, Nick and I started off with the ball I was at the top of the key with Fang guarding me. I faked a left and he fell for it. As I dashed down on the right side of the court towards the basket, I was already at the end of the court and I saw Nick standing free and Fang was rushing, full speed, towards me. I made the quickest decision and decided to pass to him and he shot with a perfect arch. Score: 7-8 we were winning.

They started with the ball. Iggy was dribbling down the court. He had stopped at the half court line and I was in front of him waiting for him to make a move. He shouted out two and Fang rushed toward me and screened me as Iggy ran past him. I spun out of the screen and I was right behind Iggy in half a second.

He took a huge leap and shot but missed because someone's hand grabbed the ball on its way. Nick landed on the ground ball in hand. That was my signal to run down to the end of the court. He winked at me and I knew that meant play one. Play one is the person with the ball fakes the opponent twice and on the third time use the screen to ditch him. Then as you run down to the court your partner who did the screen would go to the top corner opposite of where the guy with the ball was. He would then pass you the ball and you should be free to do a layup and if not you guys pass the ball around until you can.

All of that was successful as we congratulated each other on what a fabulous game we are currently in.

We are still winning but Fang's team has the ball.

With one quick motion, Fang threw the ball and it landed perfectly-no, flawlessly into the basket. Score: 9-8.

Nick starts out, he stops at the top of the key and sends the ball flying to me. Then with a swipe of my hand, the ball is being dribbled down the court towards my victory. One second im sweaty and half way down the key and the next second im face first on the floor and still sweaty. I can feel my chin beginning to bleed. It was positively busted.

I saw Nick come rushing toward me. "Max, Are you Okay?!"Nick sounded concerned I stood up and dashed down the court not even having time to answer him. Fang was about to take the shot but I smacked the orange round object out of his hands and Nick caught it after it hit against his chest pretty hard I might add.

Fang glared; I glared.

Fang tried a smile; I glared.

Fang continued to glare; I flipped him off and glared then ran down the court to help Nick who was struggling to get around Iggy. I screened and Nick ran the ball flew and it looked off-aim. I rolled off from the screen waiting to catch the rebound. But looks can deceive you. The ball magically landed in the basket and bounced off the ground with a loud 'THUMP!!!!'.

"We won!" Nick screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like that's so hard to believe." I stated.

"I never doubted you as a partner for even a second!" He picked me up, spun me around and kissed me really quickly. I was a giggling fool.

"Class is almost over," the teacher started. "Record your scores and I will excuse you to the locker rooms to change. Please make an orderly line right here." She said pointing to the place in front of her.

Nudge and Ella were first, Fang and Iggy second, and me and Nick third in line.

"Elllla! How did you and Nudge do?" the teacher asked.

"We lost to Max but won against Millie and we won against Ben." She stated.

"Congrats! Fang and Iggy… Fang I suppose you two did well. Am I correct?"

"Correct,"

Iggy continued the answer, "We won against Millie, won against Tess, and lost to Max."

"Max?! Who is your partner?"

"uhh… Nick?"

"How did you do?"

"We won against Nudge and Ella, won against Rhea and Tom, and we won against Fang and Iggy." Nick complied.

"Undefeated are you? Well that might change. You six are excused."

As soon as I got dressed I looked in the mirror to inspect the damage. And honestly, it wasn't that bad. You couldn't see it unless my chin was up.

I picked up all of my belongings and headed off to my next and last class of the day.

In gym we always played sports and in all of those sports, it ends up the same. I end up on top.

I always win.

**A/N: Im tired and I am going to bed. I had one suggestion that I really liked and I think I will use it but not quite yet. I want to get through a few more days first. I have plenty of time before I need to add anything too drastic. Plus I have this one chapter I was tempted to add earlier. Anyways. I will be using that idea soon. Im tired so im posting this then going to bed. NIGHT!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	5. Game Time

**A/N: Im so sorry I haven been updating lately!!! I have been so caught up in school and guys and drama… yes… Guys are included in the drama part…. What should I do If I like a guy that my friend likes but she doesn't know I like him but everyone knows that she likes him and he doesn't like her but possibly he likes me? See? Complicated. But of course my life is complicated. Since when has it not been? So ill stop complaining and let you read! But I might have to add a school dance into one of the chapters just because I have a school dance next Friday!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!! **

**Okay.. u may now read the story!!!**

Chapter5:

Game Time

Max POV

I had on a sweatshirt over my volleyball t-shirt and sweats over my spandex. I slipped out of the locker rooms really early to get a private practice in before our game. The gym was empty and quiet. Good thing too. This will make It a nice silent, no screaming practice. Well, besides the constant banging of the ball against the wall. As you should know, I play volleyball. In fact, im the captain on my team. This requires much practice and talent and time… which is basically all I have.

I was serving against the wall then bumping it to the wall, then setting it high up on the wall then spiking It on the ground, causing the ball to hit the ground then bounce off the wall and back to me. It was quite simple and very good time waster. I got to about the half point in the gym and did my most successful spike and as I did I heard clapping. I spun around to find a grinning Fang.

I glared. "What are you doing here?"

"To see your game."

"Aw that's so sweet!" I said sarcastically. "Now why are you really here?"

"Because Nudge needed a ride."

"Well why are you here so early?" This was getting on my nerves and I haven't got the faintest clue why.

"Because I want to be! Anymore questions or is that it?"

"Well if you are going to be in here the least you could do is help me warm up. I serve, you bump, I set, you spike, I save. Okay?"

He nodded and we began. And If I do say so myself… He sucked. We continued on playing for thirty minutes with me occasionally giving him tips. But as soon as the rest of my team came in, Fang went to go sit down on the bleachers.

With the team, came in a huge crowd and everyone was talking. I saw Iggy come in with Nick, who gave me a wink and thumbs up. Once the whole team was in the gym, the players weren't aloud to go off and talk to friends, family or anyone else. He knew that, I knew that, Iggy knew that. Everyone knew that. It was quite sad though. That does mean I wont get to talk to Nick til after the game ends… Ugh… Im getting depressed just thinking about it…

"MAX," the coach yelled. "Warm up the team!"

I walked towards a rack of volleyballs and started to spike them as they tried to save them. I must say, I do have a well rounded team…

We warmed up for the next ten minutes. This was going to be a good game.

But once again, I spoke too soon. With the other team, walked in the tallest and most muscled guy I have seen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I screamed at him. Everyone in the crowd stopped talking and stared at me.

All he did was grin and take is position on the court…. I better not loose this game. There is no way I am loosing to him. There is no way I will loose at all.

Max always wins.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA!!! You don't know who it is!!! You don't know who it is!!!! Hahahaha! Well Ill write again soon! I pinky Prommise!! And those things are legit! Haha… only one person would understand that… lol! Reviews would be gladly accepted!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	6. Why me? Why you?

**A/N: I am so not in the talking mood. I still have a couple weeks left of school and let's just say if I had the chance, I would basically kill my two ex-best friends… -_-**

**On with the story?**

Chapter6:

Why me? Why you?

Max POV

I stood there stunned almost half to death. It wasn't possible for HIM to be HERE! I couldn't move, I couldn't hear, I couldn't even breathe until someone shook my shoulder. I didn't have any warning that they were behind me so by complete habit I spun around and slapped whoever it was right across the face. Nudge was there, her cheek was burning red and her eyes were about was wide as angel's was when she used those Bambi powers of hers.

I looked down at my hand, if anyone was looking at me right now, which I could tell that basically everyone was, they would think that I thought my hand had betrayed me. Which it had. If I had known it was her that never would have happened. If it wasn't for him that wouldn't have happened.

Nudge's eyes were beginning to slim down but they also became more glossy and almost wet looking. I knew she was about to cry and it was all my fault- no! It was all HIS fault, for showing up here with no warning. For doing what he did to me back then. I was perfectly prepared to blame all of this on him when without wanting to, I ran out. I ran as fast as I could, almost slamming into walls and into the doors of the girl's locker room. I ran into the one and only bathroom stall in there and curled up in a ball in the corner.

I couldn't help myself; I started tearing up at the thought of what had just happened. I didn't know what had happened exactly. All I knew at this point was that it all should be a dream, or a figment of my imagination. But my mind knew better. I let out all the frustration I had against him onto the stall's wall. I made the slightest dent after about the fourth pound of my fist.

I heard the doors to the locker room open and footsteps approach. I tried to stay as quiet as possible but knew that whoever it was could hear me sniffling. And if they heard me they didn't show it because instead of saying anything or trying the stall door they just stood there for thirty seconds then turned around and yelled something out the door. I couldn't make it out because of my sniffling but soon later I heard more footsteps and this time I knew who it was.

It was Nudge. I couldn't tell who she was with but I could tell that she was crying by hearing her stuffy voice. That hit must have hurt. And I truly felt bad about it. But it isn't like I could say anything. I could barely even feel my throat it was so sore!

"Max? We know you're in there," she said as softly and soothingly as she could. "Please unlock the door. Fang and I need to talk to you. We need to know you are okay."

After no reply from me, she started talking again. "I'm not mad about you hitting me. I scared you. I shouldn't have snuck up from behind you, I know that now. Will you please come out?" She asked, this time with more of a cooing voice than before.

Still no reply. This time it was Fang who spoke up. "Max, either you come out or I'm coming in." He sounded sincere.

I still didn't reply, I didn't feel the need to. Instead I just sniffled unintentionally.

"Okay," Fang started. "I'm coming in!"

I brought my knees to my chest and hid my face between them and my arms. I heard a banging of metal then a thud against the ground.

I felt cold arms around my shoulders and I couldn't find the energy to shake them off. So my second brilliant plan was to just go with it. I un-wrapped my arms from around my knees and brought my head up from its hiding place. I looked at Fang briefly before I found myself with my arms around his waist, my head buried in his chest and my legs outstretched to the side of me; almost behind.

His amazingly calm voice saying relaxing things to me and his hand going through my hair, I cried in his chest, not caring what a sap I was being. He didn't seem to mind that his shirt was ending up all wet either.

I sat there for over an hour before Fang started talking to me, asking me questions. "Are you ok?" was the first of many questions.

I shook my head and he told me to get my stuff and he would drive me home. So I grabbed my bag of clothes I was wearing earlier and went back to Fang. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close, not in the boy friend/ girlfriend way but in the way to let me know he was there and he was supporting me.

We made it to his car and texted Nudge and Angel telling them that we were leaving.

Fang POV

I was scared when I saw Max hit nudge and when I saw her run out. I saw Nudge run after her a few seconds later and figured I would follow nudge, see what I could do to help. Nudge ran into the locker rooms and I told her to get me if she was in there. There was no way I was going in there if I didn't need to be.

As I was waiting out there for the thirty seconds it took nudge, I was thinking about Nick and how he had no idea what was going on because he was in the bathroom.

Nudge came out and I went in. She followed and started talking to Max who was crying in the stall.

Max POV

He drove me home and since his house was placed right next to mine, the commute from his drive way to mine was too bad. No one was home so he walked me in and helped me to my room. Angel was out either at the game or with mom running errands.

Fang walked me to my bed and I crash landed lying in the fatal position on my comfy, squishy, mattress. His arm was still around me. He made me get out of the fatal position so I sat with my legs crossed on my bed, and my head lying on his shoulder. I was still tearing up and his shirt was completely soaked. I felt bad, about everything.

"Stay with me?" I managed to choke out.

"Of course," he said softly to me. And then I leaned back and fell asleep right next Fang.

I woke up to screaming.

"Dude, she was tired and you weren't there for her! I was just comforting her!" That was Fang.

"No you weren't! You need to go back to your little slut and leave MY MAX ALONE!" And that was Nick. Im dead . . .

I looked at the clock, 6:00AM.

Im guessing Angel saw Fang here… Wait . . . how did Nick get in?

I decided to pretend I was still asleep for a little longer . . .

"I told you the first time to back off!" Nick yelled.

"You never said anything! I wasn't doing anything! I was making sure she was okay! She was the one who asked me to stay here!" Fang yelled back. I must say his voice sounded very dark.

I heard someone punching the other and that's how it turned into a fist fight, in my room.

I decided to wake up then. "What are you guys doing!" I screamed at both of them.

They both continued to fight.

"STOP IT!" I screamed again. I walked over and got in between them. "Stop it or you're gonna hurt me!"

They both glared at me.

"Did you really invite this son of a bitch to stay here over night!" Nick screamed out at me.

"Yea, but I was desperate! I needed someone and you weren't there! He was. I'm sorry!"

Nick glanced from me to Fang and back again. Fang was looking at me the whole time.

"Me or him?" Nick sounded murderous.

"What?" I asked him, completely confused.

"ME OR HIM, MAX! YOU CAN'T HAVE US BOTH!"

I could tell my eyes were wide and I knew I looked freaked.

"Uhh….. "

**A/N: everything is crappy so I figured I would write. Im tired. Ill update tomorrow or on Sunday or on Monday….**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	7. Choices and Sword fights

**A/N: Im so glad I have a three day weekend. Makes all those crappy days go away.. or maybe that's the work of the gummy worms and dr. Pepper… This chapter is dedicated to **Hallowed Soul. **This week may seem crappy but just know that weeks are like roller coasters. When one week is crappy, the next one can never be as crappy as the last. **

Chapter 7:

Choices and sword fights

Max POV

"Uhh…"

"Choose!" He screamed at me again.

I stood there and stared at him for what seemed like eternity, I couldn't move or speak. It felt like the game all over again. I was stunned.

I guess this is what it comes to, Nick or Fang.

"Nick, what are you talking about?" I started. "I was never with Fang, only you. Im yours and you know that." I said looking straight into Nick's bloodshot eyes.

I couldn't believe I had just said that.

I stepped closer to him, and saw how tense he was. He had a bleeding lip and a bruise on his left cheek. I walked right up to him and hugged him as lightly as I could. I had him sit down on my bed and I had Fang sit on my desk chair. "Stay right here, I said. "Can I trust you two not to kill each other while I go get ice for you both?" I asked in a totally serious tone.

They were both glaring at one another. I took that as a yes and left to go downstairs. On my way I peeked into Angel's room to make sure she didn't wake up and if she did, that she was okay.

Angel is about the best little sister ever! She is the cutest thing you will ever see and she is extremely fun to be around. The only downside is her super natural power… Bambi eyes.

I walked into her pink and purple fluffy room and no one was there. Her bed was emptied and made so that means Angel hasn't been here all night. She's only in Jr. High… did she sneak out or something? I couldn't really care at this point.

I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed two ice packs. And looked into my mom's room, she wasn't there either…

I heard a loud bang and rushed to my room.

Fang was standing up over Nick whom was sprawled on the ground. He now had a gash where the bruise once was.

"FANG! I told you to stay put!"

I pushed him back and helped Nick sit up. I gave him an ice pack and told Fang to go down into the kitchen.

Fang grabbed the other ice pack and left to go downstairs.

"Are you ok Nick?" I said as I rubbed his back.

He nodded the slightest nod and gave me a one handed hug. I took the wash cloth off the icepack and went to the bathroom that was down the hall from my room. I wet the cloth and brought it back. I sat in front of Nick and started to gently wash the blood from his face.

He was looking at me and I was looking at his wounds. He brought his hand up and very gently started to outline the scar on my chin. I looked at him and he looked back. "Im sorry," I said.

He answered with a kiss. He winced and I tasted blood from that first punch. I hugged him and told him I was going to go get water for him.

I ran back down stairs and took to stairs at a time. I grabbed two glasses down from the cabinet and put ice and water in one of them. I gave that one to Fang who was sitting at the bar in the kitchen. "Are you ok?"

All he did was look at me. Not harshly or bitterly but blankly. I grabbed his arm and took the washcloth off of his icepack and got it wet in the sink. I gave it back to him. "Wash off the blood on your forehead." I told him.

He did that as I got the other cup full of water and ice.

I was almost to the stairs when I turned around to tell him if he needed anything but he just sat there and nodded.

I went back up to Nick and found him on my bed half asleep. I put the cup on the nightstand and got on the bed with him. He wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep like that.

I woke up at 9AM and Nick was still asleep. I walked downstairs and saw Fang asleep on the couch. The Phone message button was lit up saying we have a new message. I clicked the button and listened. "Message received yesterday at 7pm "Hey Max, Angel and I are stuck at Grandmas and our car broke down so we are going to be here for the rest of the weekend. Invite a friend or something to stay at the house with you if you want. We will see you on Sunday. I love you sweetie. Call me if you need anything." End of message"

*Sigh* I went in the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice and then sat down at the bar. I was sipping on juice and then it finally hit me… Today was Saturday! I walked quietly up to my room and took Nick's phone out of his pocket. I started a message to his mom saying he would be home at 5 this afternoon and of course I signed it as him. Then I went back downstairs and down the hall way to the pantry. I went down the stairs that were hidden by a door in there and I ended up in the basement by the pool. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Not many people know about the hidden stairway. My mom didn't even know. She knew about the basement because it was next to the pool but on each end of the staircase it was covered by a door and it looked like a wall but I hid It even more by hanging one of mom's pictures that she drew a long time ago It wasn't just a normal picture we blew it up (not in the explosive way) and made it into a huge tapestry that covered the door behind the wall. And in the pantry you had to move a whole crap load of items to get to the secret door knob thing and when you opened it the shelf moved with it.

Angel, me, and Nick knew about it and I think Iggy knew too because of this party we had had a while back. Angel said it always reminded her of Harry Potter and the room of requirement because it seemed to always be useful when we needed it to be. I had many times that I had used this passageway as a place of quiet and a hiding place when I had to watch angel also during times when I got mad at mom, all I had to do was hide in the pantry.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone behind me so when they jumped up and tickled me in the side I freaked out and screamed. I spun around fast and saw it was Nick. "Well you seem to be feeling better." I said as he jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down right next to me.

"Yup!" He said popping the 'p'.

He tickled me again. "STOP THAT!" I squealed in between laughs.

"Never!" He said back. I quickly got up and ran outside and through the sliding door. I shut it and ran towards the diving board. On my way I picked up two swimming foam noodles and threw one onto the ground at the feet of Nick. I pretended mine was a sword and got ready to fight.

I backed up and he did exactly what I wanted him to do… he followed he was right in front of the diving boards ladder and that's when I turned and started to make him have to walk up. When we got to the top he looked down still defending himself from the fiery wrath of Max and her mad skills at fencing.

I stopped for a second looked down with him, looked at how far from the edge he was then smiled. "Oh no, Max don't! You don't want to do this! I know that you know you don't want to!" Nick pleaded.

I said "Walk the plank!" Then pushed him off the diving board, he was expecting that so he did a 180 so his back was facing mine. When he landed with a splash I sat down on the edge and swung my feet back and forth and just waited for him to come back up. When he did he was staring up at me.

I smiled stood up and hollered "BOMBS AWAY!" Then did a HUGE Cannon ball landing, perfectly landing in front of Nick, so close that he was in the splashing zone and if he reached out he probably could have touched me.

I came up and he tackled me and we both ended up under water. We decided we should go inside and dry off so we got up and went inside laughing the whole time.

It was getting closer to five and I told nick his mom had expected him home. But he kept saying he would stay with me for the weekend, he just had to run home and get some stuff. So I let him stay as long as he didn't throw me in the pool as payback or anything. He agreed and left. Fang was in the kitchen with iggy who had came over with Nudge to hang out.

Iggy and Fang were cooking dinner for everyone and Nudge and I were talking, out in the back yard by the pool.

"I'm really sorry Nudge. I didn't know it was you. I was too busy spacing out and I was surprised! You have to believe me Nudge. I really am sorry."

"I know you're sorry. I'm just wondering who that guy was. I mean, you looked scared to see him. Who was he?"

"No one. . . he is no one…"

And she knew I didn't want to talk about that anymore but she knew I was lying but she left it up to me to continue or not. And I didn't. Instead I took of my top shirt to reveal my swimsuit and jumped into the pool. Nudge followed after me.

Anonymous POV

She took off her shirt to show a sexy looking Bikini. I was so tempted to jump over the fence and grab her then but instead I waited. Then the other girl she was with jumped in.

This should be interesting. "We will get her tonight! Her mom's car is still broken thanks to us and if anyone harms her I will shoot you myself. When it's dark we can hop over the fence and enter in through the back and take the hidden stairs I've seen her use. Make sure not to get caught. And none of you get in my way and let none of them get in my way either." I gave out the instructions as quietly as I could then we hopped out of the tree and sunk into the bushes and waited until dark.

Iggy POV

I turned on the music and sat there listening to it until Fang came back with the girls and Nick got back from his house.

I stared at the wall and that's when I noticed there was a fly near the ceiling. It didn't move. I stared at it, willing it to move and it just sat there. I got on my knees and got onto the floor and glared. It didn't move. I lay on my stomach and opened my eyes as wide as they could go and glared harder. That's when it moved. The fly jumped up and flew around and ran into Fang's big head. He glared.

**A/N: I had to add that last Iggy thing because if you take out the author's notes and all then this chapter is EXACTLY 2,000 words. Anyway. I got a suggestion a while back about gym and I think Im going to use It next time they have gym. Well im gonna go eat. A girl has gotta eat! Get me four reviews and I will update tomorrow or Monday!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername **


	8. Im not even going to ask

**PLEASE READ THIS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: I have a perfectly logical reason for not updating. I was eating Oreos on Sunday and in the middle of dunking my third in my cup of cola (Yes it is Cola's favorite cookie too! And it's pretty good! You should try it!) So anyways, I was dunking on half of the Oreo in the Cola and right before I was going to eat it, it took out a mini Paint ball gun and was yelling at me to put it down. Me being the cool person I am was expecting this so I put it down calmly and smashed it with a baloney stick. But I was too late. Giant dancing tootsie pops came in and invaded my house. They tied me up and took me to a castle in candy mountain and that's where I met Iggy and he freed me of the ties so I was attacked by a tootsie pop zombie and I had to lick to the center of the tootsie pop to save my life… Iggy helped, and he came back with me. SO he is now here with me. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter8

Im not going to ask…

Fang POV

Nick left to go get his stuff and Nudge and Max went outside to talk. I went upstairs to Max's room to grab a CD of mine (made by me and my band) to play while Iggy and I were making Dinner. As I came down stairs I was silent. I made no sound and that is when I saw Iggy on the ground staring at something on the wall. So I looked up following his gaze and saw nothing worth looking at. There was fly and that was about it. I walked closer and noticed how wild Iggy really looked.

His eyes widened then glared and then something buzzed and ran into my forehead.

It was the fly.

I glared at iggy and he looked up. Embarrassed.

Max POV

I had a tingling feeling in my spine. The feeling of eyes scanning me like I was some type of toy… Or something…

"Nudge," I whispered. "Do you think someone is watching us?" I wasn't going to "beat around the bush" as some might say. I said it straight out and to the point.

Before she could answer she ran to the house, obviously too freaked to stay in the pool much longer. And I was on her tail. Not literally of course. And when we walked in, we saw Iggy on the ground, looking at Fang apologetically and Fang standing up, looking very pissed… This couldn't be good. He turned his head to look at me. He was holding our first album from our band.

He glared.

I glared.

He showed no emotion.

I glared.

He glared.

I walked away, not wanting to deal with what's next.

**A/N: I know this is really short but I want to write the next chapter to my other story and hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter. **

**Iggy- You made me look like an idiot!**

**Me- you do fine with that all on your own…**

**Iggy- *runs to his room and texts me* YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOTE… there for you are the idiote!**

**Me- You spelled idiot wrong…**

**Anyways I gots to go! Ill update my other story tonight! Bye now!**

**Nightworldbyanyothername**


End file.
